whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Curse of Peladon
Commentary Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Barry Letts (Producer), Terrance Dicks (Script Editor), Chris D'Oyly-John (Production Assistant), Toby Hadoke (Moderator). The Peladon Saga: Part One Cast and crew]] recall the making of both Peladon stories in this two part documentary]] from John Kelly. Part one opens with a look at the socio-political climate in the UK in the early seventies and its influence on the storylines. With actors Katy Manning, Donald Gee, Nina Thomas and Ralph Watson, producer Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks, production assistant Chris D'Oyly-John, sound designer Brian Hodgson, visual effects designer Peter Day, costume designer Sylvia James and make-up supervisor Elizabeth Moss. Narrated by David Hamilton. (23'24" | 16:9 | 2009) Warriors of Mars A brief history of the Ice Warriors in Doctor Who by the people who designed and brought them to life. With actors Sonny Caldinez, Alan Bennion and Bernard Bresslaw (voice only), producer Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks, director Michael Ferguson, make-up designer Sylvia James, sound designer Brian Hodgson and visual effects designer Peter Day. Narrated by Donald Gee. (14'54" | 16:9 | 2009) Jon and Katy Looking back at one of the most fondly remembered Doctor/Companion pairings in the show's history - Jon Pertwee's Third Doctor and Katy Manning's scatty UNIT agent, Jo Grant. With Katy Manning, Barry Letts and Terrance Dicks. (7'06" | 16:9 | 2009) Storyboard Comparison Comparing visual effects designer Ian Scoones's hand-drawn storyboards for the story's opening sequence with the finished version as seen on screen. (2'16" | 4:3 | 2009) Radio Times Listings Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Coming Soon A preview of The Masque of Mandragora. (1'00" | 4:3 | 2009) Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (7'32" | 4:3 | 2009) Additional Special Features The Peladon Saga: Part Two Cast and crew recall the making of both Peladon stories. Part two looks at the characters and monsters featured in the stories. With actors Katy Manning, Donald Gee, Nina Thomas, Ralph Watson, Stuart Fell, Sonny Caldinez and Nick Hobbs, producer Barry Letts, script editor Terrance Dicks, production assistant Chris D'Oyly-John, sound designer Brian Hodgson and make-up supervisor Elizabeth Moss. Narrated by David Hamilton. Available on The Monster of Peladon. (22'08" | 16:9 | 2009) Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon Curse of Peladon